Lorent Powell
Lord Lorent Powell was a nobleman of Alderwood and anointed knight. He remained close friends with his liege lord Winston Corbray. Lorent was the head of House Powell during the Skycutter Conflict and was assassinated by Lord Jerald and his ilk during the Riot of Alderwood. History Lorent is the firstborn son of Lord Wildar and Lady Meilah in the city of Alderwood. He has two younger sisters. Raised in a noble family, Lorent and his family were brought up with proper education and special training in combat. His father taught him at an early age to wield a sword and ride a horse. Due to House Powell's wealth and success of agriculture, Lorent learned how to manage farmers and peons that worked under his father. During his father's lordship Lorent learned the spectrum of politics and diplomacy. He also became the master-at-arms and was placed in charge in the security of his family mansion. In 1254, Powell was anointed as a Knight of Alderwood, a position that gained him respect by the denizens of the city. He eventually married and fathered two daughters. In 1263, Wildar and a fraction of soldiers loyal to House Powell answered the summons of the Mad King, much to the displeasure of his liege lord Wyatt Corbray. Lorent's father and his followers perished during the War of the Mad King, leaving Lorent to assume the position as Lord of House Powell. Lorent took great pleasure in leading House Powell to greater fortunes, such as success at tournaments and more wealth from the family farm. Later that same year, he fathered a son and heir. The Riot of Alderwood In 1271, Lorent was summoned by his liege lord Winston Corbray to participate in the war known as The Skycutter Conflict. Lorent was quick to lend resources and manpower to the war effort. His son, only a boy of eight, became a page. The ancient artifact, an angelic sword of great power, intrigued Powell; he was approached by the Red Hand to join House Lothston and his religious faction the Faith Militant. Ultimately, Lorent chose his liege lord and long time friend Winston Corbray. During the initial weeks of the conflict Lorent and his soldiers made great success at rooting out and picking off highwayman and wildlings that were aligned to the regional hilltribes under Chieftain Roklar. Unbeknownst to Lorent and his liege lord was that their rivals of House Dunn were secretly using the Chieftain Roklar as a puppet leader to control the hilltribes during the conflict. This made Lorent a high priority target for assassination by House Dunn, with Jerald's main enforcer Grazer running the logistics. amidst the chaos. His sudden demise initially went unnoticed, but many suspected the latter's involvement.]]On Feburary 29th, after several bloody brawls, skirmishes and assassinations within the streets of Alderwood, including the deaths of three innocent civilians, Lord Winston and his bannermen lead a procession to the city plaza. There, Winston and many other lords held an open forum, prompting martial law to prevent further devastation inside the city. After a heated debate sparked between Lady Leona and Lord Robert, a riot began when Sir Marklin killed the latter concurrently with a flaming book being thrown from the crowd at Lord Winston. When the chaos began, Sir Hans ordered an immediate retreat; Lorent and the other bannermen carved their way through the mob to secure Winston a safe passage through the city. In the midst of the chaos Lorent fell behind to aid Sir Hans in fighting off the mob. Lord Jerald and his enforcers, who had been trailing Lorent for the duration of the riot, sprung into action and distracted Lorent's comrades. During the confusion, Lorent was assassinated by Jerald when an ax was swung into his spine. His death remained unnoticed for several hours as Sir Hans and many others believed he fled from the riot. Many other key figures were killed during the riot, including Sir Athyn of House Dunn, Sir Marklin Vanko and the Mayor of Alderwood.